


Ice skating is so hard though

by hunterintrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Attempt at Writing Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Ice Skating, Insecure Dean, Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterintrenchcoat/pseuds/hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://aleighx.tumblr.com/post/98112094984/things-not-to-imagine-ur-otp-doing">this</a> post:</p><p>Your OTP going on an ice skating date and person A being a flutz that keeps falling, so person B has to hold their hands, but they both end up tripping and landing on their asses and everyone stares at them as they keep laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice skating is so hard though

**Author's Note:**

> So...surprise! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> Okay, no jokes now, I really really hope this ficlet will make way to a 'new' beginning for my writing. I really miss writing, but my insecurity, my anxiety and my lack of time really makes it hard for me.
> 
> My last fic was published in January and so much shit happened in these months. I had many problems, many things to worry about, you know how it goes... I really hope I'll be able to publish some stuff from now on.
> 
> I know this ficlet isn't the best for that prompt, but I'm a bit rusty with my writing. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The last thing Dean thinks before his ass hits the ground is "This was a bad id--"

The ground is cold beneath his legs ( _thank fuck_ , it's goddamn ice) and the sound of laughter in background becomes quite bothering after 3 tries of standing up.

He looks up and sees Castiel quickly approaching him and...uh, yes, those are definitely poorly hidden giggles (well, say goodbye to your last chance to be cool tonight, Dean). It seems like Castiel isn't even trying to hide them that much.

"Are you hurt, Dean?" Castiel asks with just the right amount of amusement in his tone that makes Dean literally flip.

"Yes, I'm fine." he bites off and the answer comes out a bit harsher than expected.

And the look of utter guilt and regret on Castiel's face says it all.

"Sorry, I'm just..." _a fucking failure that hoped to show his cool side on this date and ended up looking like a pathetic idiot_.

Castiel smiles, the smile that always makes his cheek all puffy and chubby, and offers his hand to Dean when he fails once again to stand up on his own. Dean hesitantly takes it, hoping he won't pull him down with his dead weight if he loses his balance once again.

Castiel's fingers gently slide beneath his palm and they tickle until he tightens the grip to make it more firm. He sharply pulls as Dean pushes at his legs and finally they're both standing facing each other.

"This is so hard though." Dean finally says, looking down at his ice skates when Castiel's gaze starts to feel heavy on his own eyes.

The light symmetrical touch on both his elbows startle him and he barely has time to lift his gaze before lips press on his own insistently.

Castiel's kisses are always slow and gentle, one light touch of lips after another with just the right amount of wetness, and they still kind of make Dean uncomfortable, but not in a negative way. He's just...not used to this kind of gentleness and affection adressed to him.

He feels Castiel's hands lightly pull at his elbows and grab the hems of his jacket as he slides closer, ice slippery under his skates. His own hands reach up to gently cup Castiel's jaw and guide him to a better angle for the kiss.

They rarely use tongue (especially not when they're in public), but Dean doesn't mind the lack of it when his lover's lips are so soft and gentle against his own.

They pull back after a few seconds of exchanging kisses and Dean suddenly feels like he's touching too much, his hands feeling invasive where they rest just under the blue scarf that Castiel is wearing, right on his collarbone.

They're still not so intimate and Dean feels like he has to be very cautious (he does not want to fuck this up when it feels so important and _right)_. He pulls his hands away and mutters an apology before Castiel stops him.

"You can touch me, you know." Castiel says and Dean is thankful for the lack of disappointment in his tone.

"It's just that I don't want to push boundaries and I--" he tries to explain, but Castiel gives him a quick peck on his lips that effectively shuts him up.

"If I you're being pushy, I'll let you know, Dean. Please, relax. I don't like you all tense and nervous around me. I want you to be comfortable."

Dean wonders if he's ever felt so flattered and relieved in his life before and he comes to the conclusion that, _no, he hasn't_ , "Thanks Cas." he says and lowers his head because he can feel his neck get all tingly and warm and he knows his cheeks are next.

Castiel chuckles and the sound is just so beautiful to Dean, "I like it when you call me 'Cas'."

Dean jokingly pushes him away before turning around and making his way towards the safety of the rink's edge because his cheeks are definitely burning right now.

Except that when he turns around, definitely too quickly, he loses his balance. _Again_.

And the worst thing is that Castiel grips him by the jacket to hold him steady and Dean impulsively holds on onto his arm as his own ass pulls him downwards.

Which means that approximately 250 pounds (at least) of manliness go right down to the floor in a bundle of limbs and ouchs and laughs. Because, _c'mon_ , the scene is just too ridiculous even for them.

Dean is aware of people watching them (the couple to his left doesn't seem happy to see them all piled together and... _horizontal_ ), but it can't bother him that much when Castiel laughs this hard, all white teeth, crinkled eyes and puffy cheeks.

The sound of his laughter is just so joyful and _contagious_ that he starts laughing as well and forgets about the question that has started to bug him since Castiel's weight knocked him down and pinned him to the ground ("oh God, did I hurt you?").

When they finally stop to catch their breath (by then they sound more like they have hiccups), Dean stares up and brushes a lock of raven hair off Castiel's eyes before leaning forward and kissing him.

Castiel gasps and, yes, okay, Dean gets it. Dean isn't the type to initiate PDA and sure enough the gesture probably caught him off guard, but Dean can't stop thinking that he deserves it. He wants to give him all he has because Castiel _deserves it._

He knows he's falling so deep for this man. Every second with him makes him realize how much he likes Castiel, how much he loves him.

And for once in his life, he's not scared of falling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I don't like to ask people for this kind of stuff, but... if you can, if you want, if you have time, could you please leave some feedback? It's very much appreciated and it helps me a lot. It's okay if you don't though, thank you anyway!


End file.
